Catatan Kecil Seekor Kucing
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Buttercup menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Mulai dari saat dia ditemukan oleh Prim hingga setelah semuanya berakhir. Tentu dengan bahasa khas kucing.


**Catatan Kecil Seekor Kucing**

**Disclaimer:**

Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins

Catatan Kecil Seekor Kucing © Victoria Harrow

**Warnings:**

Mungkin OOC, POV of a cat, semi-canon, dll

* * *

Aku melihatnya, berdiri disana sendirian, entah sedang melakukan apa. Rambut pirangnya yang dikepang dua, matanya yang biru cemerlang seperti langit cerah, kulit pucatnya. Bukan pemandangan yang umum di Seam. Aku sering sekali melihat orang-orang dengan penampilan yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Orang-orang berambut hitam atau cokelat gelap, mata kelabu seperti langit mendung, kulit sewarna zaitun. Berbeda sekali, bukan?

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia sukses menarik perhatianku. Aku terus memperhatikan sosok manusia aneh tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihatku dan menghampiriku. Aku mengeong, meminta sedikit belas kasihan darinya.

"Oh," ia berkata dengan nada sedikit iba. "Kucing yang malang. Kau lapar?"

Tentu! Karena banyak orang yang nekat memburu tikus di Seam untuk dimakan saking lapar dan tidak punya uangnya mereka, aku jadi tidak kebagian. Jika sedang beruntung, aku mendapat 1 ekor sehari. Harus menghemat hingga keesokan harinya. Kucing sepertiku juga ikut terkena imbas dari kemiskinan Distrik 12.

Aku mengeong pelan. Mengharapkan belas kasihan.

Aku memang bukanlah seekor kucing yang memiliki garis keturunan ras terkenal, jenis ras yang dipelihara orang-orang di Capitol sana.

Aku hanyalah seekor kucing jalanan tanpa ras, nenek moyangku tidak jelas. Aku tidak memiliki bulu putih terang dan bersih. Aku tidak memiliki bulu hitam mengilap. Aku tidak memiliki bulu hitam-putih yang membuatku terlihat seperti memakai tuksedo. Aku tidak memiliki bulu belang-belang cokelat hingga tidak terlihat di rerumputan kering. Apalagi aku tidak memiliki bulu putih-oranye-hitam yang jelas-jelas hanya dimiliki kucing betina. Buluku berwarna kuning lumpur. Beberapa kucing tidak tahu malu mengejekku dengan nama "Kuning Tahi". Tolong jangan ditiru.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang bersamaku. Ugh, kau kelihatan kotor sekali! Tenang saja, nanti ibuku akan membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukamu."

Terima kasih, gadis kecil. Setidaknya luka-luka batin yang kudapatkan selama hidupku sudah mulai diobati. Luka fisik dan penampilanku bisa menunggu untuk diobati.

Saat gadis itu berjalan menuju rumahnya, aku mengikuti gadis itu. Aku berjalan segagah mungkin, secara tidak langsung memberitahu setiap kucing lainnya yang kutemui bahwa sekarang aku sudah memiliki keluarga yang akan mengurusku. Aku akan punya pemilik dan rumah, walau rumahnya bukan milikku.

Gadis itu menghadap ibunya, menjelaskan padanya betapa aku perlu dibersihkan dan diobati. Maka, sang ibu membawaku ke wastafel dan menyeka buluku. Mata, hidung, telingaku dibersihkan. Kaki-kakiku dibersihkan dari lumpur. Luka-lukaku diobati. Rasanya perih! Tetapi setelah itu aku merasa senang.

Gadis kecil itu memberiku nama "Buttercup". Untungnya ia tidak memberiku nama "Kuning Tahi". Ia memberiku makanan dan minuman. Sedikit memang, tetapi rasanya lebih nikmat dari sisa-sisa tikus, burung, apalagi serangga. Air yang kuminum rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dari genangan air hujan yang sebelumnya kuminum, air tersebut tidak sesegar air sungai yang pernah kuminum, tetapi rasanya sedikit lebih nikmat karena aku meminumnya dengan rasa senang dan bukannya rasa keputusasaan.

Kakak perempuan dari gadis kecil itu pulang dari acara berburunya di hutan. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tumbuh-tumbuhan darinya. Saat itu ia berteriak pada adik kecilnya, bertanya kenapa aku ada disini. Hatiku sedih, kepalaku menunduk, rasanya seakan-akan kebahagiaanku direnggut olehnya. Ia mengangkatku dan hampir menenggelamkanku di seember air. Saat itulah si gadis kecil merengek, berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin memeliharaku. Sungguh gadis yang baik.

Setiap malam, aku tidur bersamanya. Rasanya hangat, lebih hangat dari tumpukan kain bekas yang kutiduri beberapa hari yang lalu. Setiap kali kakak si gadis kecil pulang berburu, aku diberinya jeroan hewan. Setidaknya rasanya lebih baik dari serangga. Mereka semua menyayangiku, bahkan kakak si gadis kecil. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, bahkan kakak si gadis kecil.

Seekor kambing datang ke rumah. Hadiah ulang tahun si kakak kepada adiknya. Aku tidak merasa cemburu, kok. Aku bukan tipe kucing pencemburu. Mereka memanggil kambing itu dengan nama "Lady". Nama yang bagus, kok.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kakak si gadis memenangkan sesuatu dan salah satu hadiahnya adalah rumah. Jujur, aku benci rumah itu. Aku lebih menyukai suasana rumahku dahulu. Dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliki rumah itu.

Aku sering sekali pergi ke rumahku yang dahulu. Hanya untuk berdiam diri, memburu tikus (rumah itu menjadi sarang tikus dan dari dahulu aku sering sekali memburu tikus disana, membuat ibu si gadis kecil senang), dan terkadang mengencingi berbagai sudut rumah itu. Aku menandai bahwa rumah itu adalah teritoriku, selamanya.

Kakak si gadis kecil sering sekali memergokiku berada di rumah itu. Ia bilang kepadaku (menganggapku mengerti perkataannya) bahwa ia juga membenci rumah barunya. Rumah yang ia dapatkan dari apapun yang ia menangkan.

Hubunganku dengan kakak si gadis kecil makin membaik, aku terkadang dielusnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu, Buttercup," katanya. "Aku juga membenci rumah kita yang baru."

Responku? Hanya mengeong tanda setuju.

Setiap kali ia menggendongku pergi dari rumah lama kami, aku hanya menurut saja. Ia terlalu kuat. Tetapi saat ia melepaskanku, aku langsung kabur ke semak-semak. Aku tidak mau menatap rumah itu lagi. Tetapi aku akhirnya pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Keluargaku tinggal disana.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kakak si gadis kecil pergi lagi. Ia sempat frustasi, begitulah yang kulihat.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian si kakak, suasana tiba-tiba tampak mencekam. Aku kabur ke hutan. Aku tidak bisa menemukan si gadis kecil dan ibunya karena kami berpisah saat mereka menyelamatkan diri secara terburu-buru. Sepertinya ada ledakan besar. Suaranya menyakiti telingaku.

Aku sempat kabur ke sisa-sisa rumahku yang dulu. Bukan, bukan yang terakhir kutinggali, tetapi yang dulu sekali. Rumah manusia yang pertama kutinggali. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan kakak si gadis kecil. Ia sempat menyayangkan fakta bahwa akulah yang selamat, bukan Lady. Ia membawaku ke tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Di bawah tanah! Seperti serangga saja!

Pada malam hari, aku dan kakak si gadis kecil memainkan semacam permainan. Sangat sederhana dan sulit. Ia akan menyinari lantai dan dinding yang gelap dengan suatu alat dan dengan refleks aku akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Entah kenapa, permainan itu membuatnya sedih.

Karena adanya aku, kami pindah ke rumah berjendela. Hei, rumah ketiga kami tidak berjendela, rasanya aneh! Karena berjendela, aku bisa bermain di luar sana dengan bebas. Asyik! Walau dibatasi hanya beberapa jam per hari, aku sudah merasa senang.

Karena suatu alasan, kami harus pindah lagi. Aku sih, santai-santai saja, kukira tidak terlalu penting sampai si gadis kecil mencariku dengan paniknya. Dia hampir mati karena ledakan demi menyelamatkanku! Kau baik sekali!

Beberapa hari kemudian, si gadis kecil tewas karena ledakan. Aku sedih sekali. Gadis itu dan keluarganya adalah pahlawanku. Aku kembali ke rumah keduaku (yang anehnya tidak hancur sama sekali) dan menemukan kakak si gadis kecil tinggal sendirian sekarang. Ia jelas butuh teman. Ibu si gadis kecil sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh.

Sebelum tahu si gadis kecil tewas, aku "bertanya" kepada kakak si gadis kecil, dimanakah adiknya? Saat itulah ia melemparku dengan bantal kecil dan meneriakiku.

"Dia takkan kembali! Dia takkan pernah kembali lagi!" Ia meneriakiku sebelum berdiri dan melempar bantal lagi.

"Dia sudah mati, dasar kucing bodoh. Dia sudah mati."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia terbaring lunglai di sofa. Seseorang mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Aku pergi mengikuti kemana orang itu membawa kakak si gadis kecil. Aku berbaring didekatnya. Kami berdua sama-sama kehilangan. Keesokan paginya ia mengobatiku sebisanya. Ia juga memberikan daging _bacon_jatahnya kepadaku. Ternyata ia sebaik adiknya.

Ada saat ketika aku dan kakak si gadis kecil menangis bersama. Ada saat ketika aku memperhatikan kekasih dari kakak si gadis kecil memanggang roti. Ada saat ketika aku mengganggu angsa-angsa milik mentor kakak si gadis kecil.

Dan ada saat ketika aku sadar, aku sangat beruntung.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Buttercup! Paling seneng kalau kucing yang satu ini muncul. Aku kasihan sama Buttercup .-.

Akhir kata, _concrit_?


End file.
